Dark Towers: The THREE towers
by gshsgvdjsgjdhssbddbhs
Summary: Comparisons with Lord of the Rings. Set during Wizard and Glass. Conatins charcters from LOTR The Third Age


**Disclaimer:- I do not own the Dark Tower of Lord of the rings stuff. I have merely compared the two.**

**I have decided to create another chapter of this story as I have found more connections. To do this however I was forced to delete my oringial story and change a few bits so it would tie in with the next chapter. Next chapter will be up soon.**

Dark Tower: Crossing Over

This is just a short story about Roland and his ka-tet and about the different worlds. It is set during Wizard and Glass after Roland has told his story about Susan. The bits in italics are extracts taken right out of the book. I've decided to concentrate on the different world bits and I included characters out of the Lord of the Rings Third Age game. It's a story about a band of travellers who follow the fellowship. Hopefully I haven't offended anyone.

"_Ahhh", he said._

" _Feel better?" Eddie asked._

_The gunslinger's lids rose, disclosing those faded yet somehow alarming blue eyes. "Yes. I do, I don't understand how that can be, as I dreaded this telling… but I do."_

" A great guilt must be lifted off your chest my friend," a voice behind the ka-tet said.

The ka-tet immediately rose to their feet (with the exception of Susannah) with surprise that a total stranger had been listening to Roland's palaver the whole time.

"Who are you? Show yourself," exclaimed Roland.

" I," said the voice "am named Elegost. This is my companion Idrial." Two figures stepped out from the shadows. A man and a woman. The man, Elegost, wore a hooded cloak, covering his eyes, but there was scars and stubble across his face. He held a bow in his right hand and had lots of arrows. The ka-tet were not as surprised by Elegost as they were of Idrial.

She wore a golden tiara on her head. Her blond hair was plaited and her clothes where a mixture of golden leather and golden metal. She held a sword in her right hand and wore a pendant around her neck. She looked like a normal woman, with the exception of the pointy ears.

"Don't mean to be rude mate but what are you? You look like you came out of Lord of the Rings," Eddie said.

"I am one of the elves of Lothlorien. I serve Galadriel. Elegost is a ranger from the north of our world. He is one of the Dunedain." Idrial said.

Jake and Roland looked as if this was some kind of joke. Eddie and Susannah did not.

" You are from Lord of the Rings. That is not possible!" Susannah exclaimed.

"Anything's possible now, babe." Eddie said.

"Abe!" Oy exclaimed.

" We do not know what 'Lord of the Rings' is. We had four companions, but we got separated. Elegost and I walked through a mist and we finished here. We did not want to disturb your story. We come from Middle Earth. We need to get back as the great war is looming." Idrial said.

Eddie sat back down. "Firstly, 'Lord of the Rings' is a book written by J.R.R.Tolkien in our world. You both are fictional. Secondly, how can you arrive from a fictional world to this one?".

"Our world is not fictional," Elegost claimed. He sounded angry. "We have abandoned our friends at Helm's Deep and need to return. They cannot fight this fight alone."

"I don't remember you being in the story. We, that is, Eddie and I, had read about the fellowship. Frodo, Aragorn and them." Susannah said.

" We are aiding them. Our companions are named Hadhod, Berethor, Eaoden and Morwen. We do not know why we are here. We must return. Sauron cannot have the ring." Idrial claimed.

The ka-tet sat back down. The two strangers joined them.

"What ring?" Jake asked.

" The one ring. Three rings were given to the Elves. Seven to the dwarf lords. Nine to Men. Sauron created one to rule them all. All our fates rely on one little hobbit who carries it, and his gardener, it seems." Idrial claimed.

"Nineteen," Jake said suddenly.

"What?" Eddie said.

"Nineteen. Three to the elves, seven to the dwarves and nine to men. It adds up to nineteen!" Jake said.

"You forgot the one ring, babe. It glowed red didn't it Eddie? And the eye of Sauron was red. Would you say crimson?" Susannah said.

"I do not fully understand what you are talking about," Elegost asked.

They all sat in silence for a moment, all thinking deeply.

" I think you went todash to come here. Roland, one of the books is called the Two Towers. A wizard controlled one and the other was the Dark Lord Sauron. The Dark Lord's Tower. The Dark Tower?" Eddie said.

" I think the Tower is truly failing now if fictional beings can enter worlds. We must continue though. It is up to these two if they wish to join us." Roland said.

" We cannot. We must find a way back. I have a bad feeling about this place. I urge you all to be careful. We must go home." Idrial claimed.

"There's no place like home," Jack mimicked in a Judy Garland voice.

"Indeed. We wish you the best in your course. Now we must return Idrial." Elegost claimed.

"Are you sure you can get back?" Eddie asked.

"Maybe there is more to this. I think you should stay a bit longer. Palaver some more." Jake said.

"Indeed there is. For starters, I believe there are more connections between our quest and your own world." Roland said.

"Like what hun?" Susannah asked.

"The Wizard's Rainbow." Jake said suddenly, catching on to what Roland had said.


End file.
